


Coffee

by tea_lace_roses



Series: The Mickie Mouse Club [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Mickie's a little shit, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_lace_roses/pseuds/tea_lace_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's first date with Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard with this guys! But it just wouldn't come to me.

By some divine force, Greg had managed to be out of the office in time for coffee with Mycroft. He had a text from Mickie waiting for him that simply said 'Go get him! ;)'

He scoffed and was texting her back when a shiny black car pulled up. He sent off the message and put his phone back in his pocket. 

"Good afternoon, Gregory." Mycroft smiled as he got out of the car. 

"Afternoon, Mycroft." Gregory answered, a little awkwardly. 

"Shall we?" Mycroft asked, gesturing to the door. 

"Sure." 

Greg didn't know what to say as they ordered their drinks. They sat awkwardly across from each other. The silence started to get to him. 

"Look, not that it's a big deal, but what's this about?" Greg leaned forward. 

Mycroft stares at Greg for a moment before dropping his gaze to his teacup. 

"I find myself lonely. And more often then not, that leads to me to thinking of you." He looked up and gave Greg a wry grin. 

"Why me?" 

Mycroft blinked. "Why not you? You're intelligent, have a good job, devilishly handsome." He pursed his lips. "I'll admit, when I stumbled across your dating profile I decided I didn't want to share you with anyone." He smiled. "You're daughter excluded of course." 

Greg's head was reeling. "I-"

"I understand if this is too much." Interrupted Mycroft hastily. "Much like Sherlock, I'm afraid that sometimes social cues escape me." 

"No, it's fine." Greg said "just...haven't had anyone want me in years." 

"That you know of." Mycroft smiled and Greg felt heat in the pit of his stomach. 

Well, shit. 

~ 

Greg ran headlong into his daughter as he was sneaking back into his flat. 

Mickie grinned at his. "Coffee run long?" 

Greg scowled. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" 

She glanced at the clock. "Dad, it's ten o'clock at night. Did you get dinner and a pint with him too?" 

"Mouse, I'm exhausted. I'll tell you later." 

She suddenly pulled him into a hug. "Did you have fun?" 

He grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, I did." 

"Gonna see him again?" 

Greg pulled away and considered. "You know, I think I am." 

Mickie whooped.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Please let me know if you find any errors. 
> 
> You can find me at tea-lace-roses.tumblr.com


End file.
